Roxas
by PetalBetchMarluxia
Summary: Marluxia becomes pregnant with Cloud's child aka Roxas after a party, and keeps it from Vexen.
1. Chapter 1: Pregnancy

Roxas, Part 1

Marluxia couldn't believe it. He stared at the pregnancy test in his hand.

But it was right there in front of his face, staring at him.

That little pink plus sign. Just staring at him.

Oh. My. God.

He couldn't believe it. Yet there it was, the answer clear.

He was pregnant.

But HOW? He was a guy for christ's sake! He tried to think back, just three month ago. But he couldn't remember. Oh god…

The pinkette dropped the positive pregnancy test as the horror came to him.

What was he going to tell Vexen?

The two had been going out for almost two years now, and they were intimite. "Oh no…Oh no!" Marluxia murmured, slowly sliding to the floor. He clutched his stomach, where a small baby bump had formed, gently.

This child wasn't his lover's. No. Vexen never gave the pinkette any mpreg medicine. He was positive of that. So then who's child is he now baring?

He didn't move from his spot, stiffening as he heard the knock on the bathroom door.

"Marluxia?"

He almost relaxed fully. It was his dorm-mate at AU, Zexion. Well one of his dormmates. He had four. Zexion, Demyx, Xigbar, and Saix.

"Marluxia are you alright?"

He curled up as he heard the door open. His long semi-spiked pink hair covered his scared face. "Marluxia what's wrong?" the smaller teen as he kneeled down.

Zexion had never seen the normally go-happy teen so distraught. He'd never even seen him cry. Then he looked around and noticed the pregnancy test, right before his pink-haired friend swiped it out of view. "Marly….are you…"

Marluxia burst into tears and curled up even more. "Yes! I'm p…pre…." He shook his head, not able to even say those words.

"Does Vexen know?"

"It's not even his…" Marluxia said, looking up at Zexion, who was partially wide-eyed. "How do you know?" the blunette asked. "V-Vexen would never give me anything to make it so I could be pregnant. I know he wouldn't." he mumbled, looking back down. "But I can't remember anything that might've-"

"The party." Zexion said blankly, looking at Marluxia back into his normal bored expression.

Then Marluxia remembered.

_Marluxia walked into the FF Building where he was greeted by loud music. Well it was more like dragged in by his musician friend, Demyx. He sighed. He didn't like going to parties all that much, but someone had to watch the youngest teen, and his friends voted it was his turn. He groaned inwardly at the memory. _

"_C'mon Marly! Lets go already!"_

'_Damn brat…' Marluxia thought, then yanked Demyx back so he was no longer being dragged. "You can't just go wandering off! If you get into trouble Axel is going to __**murder**__ me." He snapped at him. _

"_Okay Okay!" Demyx said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm going to go get us something to drink." He told the pinkette. "I already have water. Cause I need to beable to see straight to get us back to Org 13." He said, showing his water bottle. All the plain drinks here were probably spiked, so he wasn't taking chances. Demyx rolled his eyes then ran off into the crowd. _

"_Demyx!" Marluxia shouted, and was about to go after the hyper brat when he was suddenly bumped into, causing him to fall down, his water bottle rolling away. He looked up and stared at the spikey-haired blonde that had knocked him over. "Sorry." He said, holding his hand out to pull him up._

_Marluxia took it and, as he was pulled up, he said "Thanks."The blonde nodded then leaned down and picked up the water bottle, handing it to him. It looked almost exactly like Marluxia's but it wasn't._

"_How about I make it up to you?" he asked, an almost-smile on his face. Marluxia gave him a look. "O…kay? You don't have to." The flowery teen told him. The other just shrugged then grabbed Marluxia's hand and pulled him away._

_After what seemed to be an hour of running through loud crowds and climbing up stairs, they stopped at the semi-empty third floor. Marluxia took a drink of his water, not seeing the small smirk forming on his face. "Damnit now I have a headache.." he groaned, holding his head with one hand._

"_Oh here I have something for that." The blonde said, putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a medicine bottle, then opened it and pulled out a small pink pill. "Take that. Your headache will be gone soon." He said, handing it to the pinkette, who took it and drank some more of the water._

_Suddenly, Marluxia felt really, really hot. He stared at the smirking blonde with wide eyes, before he was yanked into the dorm. _

_The Next Day_

_Marluxia felt himself being shaken. "Grrr….Go away…." He groaned, waving his hand to make the unknown person go away._

_TWACK!_

"_We're going right now. Got it memorized?" _

_Axel._

_Marluxia's eyes slowly opened to face his spikey red-headed friend. "Party is over Petal Bitch. Time to go." _

_He groaned once more then got up. He looked around at the very few teens that were still knocked out and still smashed. "What time is it?"_

"_10 am."_

"_How come __**you **__came to get me and not someone else?"_

"_Everyone else already went to their classes. Plus I had to get Dem anyways."_

"_Where is Demyx?"_

"_In my car sleeping. Now c'mon before I drag you out."_

"_Yeah yeah."_

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.." Marluxia kept saying, laying down on his bed in his dorm. "That guy. THAT GUY! He…He…" he said, shaking his head. "He….the party….He didn't even say his name. I can't even look for him and ask him why….."

"Marly calm down. The stress isn't good for you in your conditi-"

"CONDITION! I am fucking pregnant with some random guy's child and you are telling me to calm down? Screw you Zexy. Just go away and leave me alone!"

"Fine I will." Zexion stood up to go, when he felt a strong hand grab his wrist and pull him back.

"Please don't! I don't want to be alone right now!"

"But you just said.."

"Just please…"

"Marly you need to tell Vexen."

"But what if he gets mad? He might think I was a whore for this! He might know it isn't his! If he doesn't…I don't want to hurt him by telling him it's not his! I want to get rid of it! Just get rid of it! Cant I get an abortion or something?"

"Mar I'm sure you can…But you aren't driving."

"Why not?"

"Because whenever you drive we get a ticket and I'm not going to pay for it this time."

"Then who will drive? Cause you're too short to drive."

"…"

"You are."

"I'll get Lexaeus to drive us."

"HE CAN'T TELL VEXEN!"

"Okay…But what if you can't get an abortion?"

….

"Marly?"

….

"Marly!"

"I don't know."

"…Marly you'll have to tell him." Zexion stated, standing up. "I'm going to go get Lex and then we can go, okay?" he said walking to the door, and walking out.

Marluxia sighed, then sat up, staring down at his stomach.

Just a few minutes later…

Marluxia was in the back seat of Lexaeus' truck as they drove to the doctor's center, a blank expression on his face. Then, his phone rang and he looked down at it.

Vexen

He stared at it, before tapping Zexion on the shoulder and handing it to him. The blunette sighed then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Zexion? Where's Marls?"

"Me and Lexaeus are taking him to the doctor's."

"Why?"

Zexion glanced over at Marluxia, who just shook his head.

"Umm…He is feeling really really sick."

"Can I talk to him?"

"He doesn't want to talk right now…Maybe once he gets back."

"…Fine."

Beep

Zexion handed the phone back to Marluxia, who put it back in his pocket. "Marly you have to tell him if you can't get an abortion." He said to the pinkette, who only nodded.

"We're here." Lexaeus announced, parking the truck. "Do you want to go in alone?" the pinkette nodded, opening the door and stepping out of the car, slowly making his way into the building.

He felt sick almost as soon as he entered the building, the smell of medicines and sick people filling the air. His hand flew to his mouth to stop himself from being sick, which was easy considering he had barely eaten anything today. 'I'm just going to get this over with…' he thought as he took a seat.

He was waiting for an hour before he got to see a doctor. As soon as that was done, he was almost back to normal. The doctor had said that it was a possiblity to get an abortion, but he had to wait until tomarrow. He stepped out of the waiting room and into the hallway.

As soon as he turned the corner, he stopped, his heart sinking.

That guy.

He was right there, like he was waiting, or had been. When the blonde turned his head to look at him, an angry look was on his face as he walked towards him.

He tried to back away, but found that he couldn't, frozen in place by the stranger. He shut his eyes as he grabbed him and put him against the wall, but it was surprisingly gentle. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit and looked up at him. "W-Who are you?"

"Name's Cloud."

"Why are you here?"

"To make sure you don't get a damn abortion."

"What would you do to stop me?"

"What would I do?"

"Yeah!"

Cloud sighed, then tighten his grip on Marluxia, just enough to make him wince. "If you get a damn abortion I am going to **kill** you. Okay? (nearly put Got it memorized? XD)" The pinkette stared at him, speechless. "Okay?" Cloud repeated, shaking him a bit.

Marluxia had a feeling that this guy Cloud was serious. That scared him. "O-Okay…But why me in the first place, why?" he asked, nervousness in his voice. He shut his eyes as he leaned closer to him, then whispered "Cause I wanted to." Then he let him go and walked away down the hall he had just came from.

Marluxia slowly started to register what he said in his mind. Then, he walked back to the truck and opened the door, slamming it shut. He looked to the front of the car where Zexion was almost back into his seat, face flushed. "Well? Can you get an abortion?" he asked, slightly panting. The pinkette shook his head and buckled up, wrapping his arms around his stomach lightly, then slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep as Lexaeus started driving back to campus, fear spread across his face.

Marluxia slowly opened his eyes as he heard the door open. "We here already?" he mumbled, sitting up. "Yeah. Vexen said he'll be waiting in the dorm though…" Zexion told the pinkette, who sighed and unbuckled, climbing out of the car.

He wasn't going to tell him about Cloud. No, he'll have to lie and say that it's Vexen's. That'll work. He hoped it would, anyways.

The teen walked into the Org 13 building, then headed to his shared dorm, hands shaking as he pulled out the key and unlocked the door to the room, slowly opening it. "V-Vexen?" he whispered quietly walking in, then he looked around and caught sight of his boyfriend sitting on the bottom bunk bed, a worried look almost as worse as Marluxia's.

"What's wrong?" Vexen asked, seeing the anxiety and fear on his delicate boyfriend's face. As the pale teen walked over to him, he said "Promise you won't hate me. Please just promise.." He raised a slight blonde brow. What exactly was wrong? "I promise. Now tell me what's wrong." He said softly, grabbing his uke and setting him down on his lap, who looked down on the ground.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2: Troublesome

Roxas, Part 2

"W-Wha-What?" Vexen stuttered, staring down at his boyfriend in disbelief. "H-How?" he asked exasperately. He carefully grabbed the smaller teen's chin and moved it so he was no longer looking down, rather, he was now looking up at him.

How could his boyfriend, his _BOYFRIEND,_ be PREGNANT? It was almost completely impossible, without mpreg pills- wait a second…

Oh no…

He did NOT do THAT.

"Marly…Did you do what I think you did?" he asked quietly, showing no sign of anger. The pinkette nodded, just a bit. "W-Why?" The pinkette stared at him, tears in his eyes. "I-I wanted…t-to have… a-a k-kid…" he stuttered, looking back down as tears rolled down his face. "I thought you might of gotten mad if I told you…" he whimpered, then said "Y-You aren't mad, are you?"

Vexen shook his head. "No…But you I wish you would've told me….." he said, turning around with Marluxia still in his lap then moved him so he was laying on the bed. "Get some rest…Should I tell the others?" he asked him, only earning a nod. "O-Okay.." he mumbled. Vexen nodded, then gently kissed his pregnant boyfriend on his forehead, then leaned down and kissed his stomach.

"I'll be back soon." He said, kissing Marluxia's forehead again before standing up and walking out. "Love you." He heard him say before he left. "Love you too." He told him, shutting the door. He took a deep breath, before pulling out his cell phone and calling Xemnas.

"Vexen?"

"We need to have a meeting."

"Why?"

"Marly."

"What did he do?"

"He is now expecting."

"…Meeting will be in five, Living room."

"Okay." Vexen said, hanging up. He slowly started walking to the living room, where normally everybody was. He entered and looked around at where everybody was, or atleast everybody that was there.

Xemnas was sitting on the ebony sofa chair, Saix at his feet leaning against his legs. Axel was spread across the couch and half asleep, while his hyperactive boyfriend was under the couch for some strange unknown reason.

Larxene was on the computer with Xion and Namine looking over her shoulders. Luxord was sitting at Axel's feet, shuffling his deck of cards, while Xigbar and Xaldin were on the other sofa…wrestling.

"Xaldin, Xigbar. No sex of the sofa, or else you'll have to pay for a new one. AGAIN." Xemnas scolded, earning groans from the two. "Is everyone here?" the superior asked, looking around. "Where are Zexion and Lexa- There they are." He said, with a sigh.

Vexen looked behind him and saw the shortie and giant behind him, both looking annoyed and out of breath. "We were in the middle of SOMETHING, Superior. This better be important." Zexion hissed. Vexen rolled his eyes, then listened as Xemnas said "This is important, now everyone listen up!" All eyes turned to Xemnas.

"Vexen has informed me that the eleventh ranked member of Organization 13 has become…pregnant." Xemnas said calmly, ignoring the widened eyes that all the male members of the group gave him. "NO WAY! MAR IS PREGGY! BUT HE SAID THAT HE WAS A GUY! HOW CAN A GUY GET PREGGY?" Demyx shouted. Luxord chuckled. "Meet me in my room later and I'll sh-ACK!" he started to say, earning a kick in the head from the firestarter, making him fall to the floor. "Luxord you hit on my boyfriend again I am going to light you on fire. AGAIN. Got it memorized?" He growled.

"Luxord, Axel, shut up. Also Demyx don't do anything-"

ZOOM!

"-stupid…" Xemnas grumbled as Demyx bolted from the room to go find the pinkette. "Telling Dem not to do anything stupid is like telling emo-bitch and the hulk over there" Axel pointed to Zexion and Lexaeus. "not to screw every damn day." Axel commented, earning death glares from the two. He rolled his eyes, then got up. "I'll go get him." He said, walking out.

Marluxia was just about to go to sleep, when the door flew right open, causing his eyes to snap open and shoot up. "MARLY!" Demyx shouted, running over to the pinkette. "How come you didn't tell me your were preggy! I thought we were besties!" he asked, staring at his 'bestie'.

He groaned, then raised his foot and kicked the musician in the face. "Demyx if you don't leave me alone in the next ten seconds I am going to castrate you with gardening tools." He threatened. "But But But I just want to know why!" Demyx whined. "I thought that only girls could get pregnant." He told him. "So….your a girl?"

…

….

…..

"DEMYX I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!" the pregnant man shouted, pouncing on the confused teen and starting to hit him. "I. Am. Not. A. Girl!" he screeched, hitting his head repeatedly against the floor. "Get it through your thick fucking skull that I am not a fucking girl!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

He felt a pair of arms grab his wrists and pull him off Demyx, who was unconcious by now. "Let go! I'm going to kill that damn brat!" he shouted, struggling. "Lex help me out here!" Zexion snapped at his boyfriend, who was currently restraining Axel from strangling the pinkette. "Kind of can't!" the giant said exhasperately, pulling the red head out of the room.

"LET ME GO FUCKING GIANT! I'M GOING TO MURDER PINKIE!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING PINKIE PORCUPINE?"

"YOU PETAL BITCH!"

"FIRE CROTCH!"

Wham!

Xemnas stood over Axel, who now had a big bump over his head. "Axel you shouldn't hit a pregnant…" he mumbled the last part. Marluxia's eyes widened. "You did NOT just say what I think you said…." He growled, breaking free of Zexion's grip, but was held back once more this time by Xaldin and Saix. "YOU CALLED ME A WOMAN! YOU CALLED ME A FUCKING WOMAN! I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL BE WISHING THAT YOU NEVER MET ME!" Marluxia screeched.

"Vexen…GET IN HERE!" Xemnas shouted, watching as the blond ran into the room and went in from of the tantruming pinkette. He reached his hands out and gently held Marluxia's face in his hands, who immediately shut up. "Marly calm down. For me, okay?" he asked sincerely. Marluxia's face of rage turned back to calm, somehow freeing himself from Saix and Xaldin to wrap his arms around his seme. "Okay!" he said, smiling and snuggling into his chest as he felt his arms wrap around him as well.

Xemnas sighed in relief, then said "Okay. Lexaeus take Axel to his room and keep him in there until he calms down. Zexion, you and Xaldin take Demyx to the doctor's building. Vexen…keep Marluxia in control." Once everyone was safely out of the room, Xemnas nodded to Vexen and shut the door.

Vexen sighed, then once more moved and set Marluxia down on his bed, sitting next to him and making him lay down. He gently stroked the pinkette's hair, then whispered "Go to sleep. You need to rest." He was about to stand up, when he felt a hand grab his arm. "Will you stay with me?" Vexen sighed, then lay down next to his boyfriend, who snuggled up to him. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Marluxia, who slowly fell asleep.

Vexen smiled at the sight of his uke sleeping peacefully, but couldn't help but thinking about his pregnancy. He never said anything about wanting a baby, nor had he shown any hints before. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. '_I'll ask him tomarrow.' _He thought to himself, gently holding him close as he too somehow fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

Roxas, Part Three

"XI wake up."

"Grr…"

"C'mon XI it's time for school."

"GRR…."

"If you 'grr' at me one more time I'm restricting you from IV."

Marluxia's eyes snapped open and he stared at the superior. "Bastard…" he growled, sitting up, supporting himself with one hand and the other held his larger stomach.

It had been two months since the organization found out about the pinkette's pregnancy, and his mood swings that had gotten more noticable were normally on pissed-off mode when his blonde wasn't around to calm him down, and was normally emo-mode when Zexion was with him, and when Demyx was around…well lets just say the musician's been visiting the nurse more than once a day when he was around him.

He had also became aware of things he hadn't noticed before.

Like how Luxord was actually non-perverted when Demyx wasn't around, or that Zexion and Lexaeus were gone _together_ at certain times of each day, like a schedule. He also noticed that since the day after that he told Vexen that he was pregnant, the academic had a confused look about him.

And that Xemnas always gave empty threats when it came to keeping him away from Vexen.

"XI! Stop zoning out!" Xemnas scolded, then said "I'll be waiting outside." He walked out, closing the door behind him. The leader heard a groan, then the shuffling of feet moving closer to the door.

CLICK!

Oh no he didn't…

Xemnas grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it, only to find it locked.

…

"MARLUXIA OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

"SCREW YOU MANSEX! I'M GOING BACK TO SLEEP!"

Xemnas sighed, then pulled out his phone and called the blonde.

"IV. Get back here and get XI to class. He's already missed more than a week of school and if he misses anymore he'll get kicked out."

"What did he do this time?"

"He called me Mansex."

"…"

"DON'T LAUGH!"

"…hehe…"

"…"

"I'm sorry but that's too funny. I'll be there in a bit."

Xemnas sighed then hung up, putting the phone in his pocket. He knocked on the door again, only once before the pregnant teen hissed "YOU KNOCK ON THAT DOOR ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL STAB YOU REPEATEDLY WITH A SPORK UNTIL YOU CRY!" He moved his hand away from the door, then sighed, waiting for Vexen to arrive.

Marluxia groaned as he heard another knock on the door. He got up, then stomped over to the door, unlocking it. "Did you not hear me when I- VEXY!" he started to say as he opened the door, before he caught sight of Vexen and hugged him. "Watcha doing here?" he asked childishly.

Vexen sighed, then said "Time to go to class sweetie. Go get ready." He smiled as his boyfriend nodded, then let go of him to get ready. He turned his head to face his superior. "How the hell do you do that?" he demanded. Vexen shrugged. "I'm his boyfriend. I need to ask you something." He said quietly, walking away from the dorm door.

"What is it?"

"Has Marluxia ever talked about ki-"

"I'm pretty sure that XI would talk to other ukes about that kind of stuff."

"…Right." Vexen said with a sigh. "Its just that he never mentioned anything around me." He said plainly.

"READY!"

The both jumped as they looked at Marluxia, who was indeed not in his pajamas anymore, rather in jeans and a light blue blouse.

Since he couldn't fit into any of his old tight-clothing, Larxene and the other girls had taken him to go 'maternity clothes shopping' at the mall, much to the teen's dismay. But he did manage to find some clothes that he wouldn't absolutely hate and were comfortable.

"Okay I'll take you to your class and don't give me that look." Vexen said, putting an arm around him. "I know you don't want to go to class but I don't want you to get expelled." He told his moody boyfriend, who just muttered 'Fine…' He sighed, then looked at Xemnas "See you later Superior." He said before walking out with Marluxia.

Marluxia looked up at Vexen. "I don't wanna go to class..." he whined, leaning against him as they walked. The blonde sighed. "I know but you have to." He said, which earned a sigh from the pinkette.

After a few minutes of walking, they were outside Marluxia's next class, since there was only a few minutes left of the last. Vexen kissed his moody boyfriend on the forehead. "Love you." He said, then walked away.

Marluxia mumbled "Love you too…" Then looked into the classroom, where he saw Axel asleep at his desk, and got an evil idea. He stuck his head into the classroom.

"HEY FIRE CROTCH! NO SLEEPING IN CLASS!"

CRASH!

Marluxia quickly pulled his head out of the classroom, closing the door.

BRIIIIING!

He watched as everyone walked out of the classroom, and slid in carefully and went to his seat. He waited for his classmates to arrive, which didn't take long.

"HEY ZEXY!"

Marluxia waved at the short blue haired teen that walked in, who rolled his eyes and went over to him, sitting down next to him. "Vexen got you out of bed?" the emo guessed, leaning back as the flowery teen leaned back, watching as all the other teens showed up.

"Yep. He-"

"Class we have a new student transfering into this class. Everyone meet Cloud Strife."

"…"

"Marluxia?" Zexion said, looking from the blonde to his friend, who was currently in a shocked state. "Mar-" he was about to say his name again, when the teen bolted from his seat and out of the classroom. Zexion stood up and followed him out. "Marly? What happened? What is wrong?" he asked, looking down at his friend, who was sitting down on the ground, curled up a bit leaning against the wall.

"It's him."


	4. Chapter 4: Confession

Roxas, Part Four

"What do you mean 'it's him'?" Zexion questioned, kneeling down in front of his pink-haired friend, who was panicking.

"H-He…he's th-the…g-guy…f-from the p-party…." he choked out, his hands moving to his stomach. The bookworm didn't take long to realize what that meant. "Why-" He started to say, when he saw a shadow being cast over them, and he could only guess who it was.

Zexion stood up and turned his head to face the blonde that had caused his friend to go into such a state. "You bastard. Why the hell did you do this to him? Could you not see how this would affect him!" he snapped at him. He grabbed Marluxia's hand, then said "C'mon Marly. We're going to go te-"

"You two aren't going to say a word." Cloud hissed, grabbing the small teen by the shoulder and slamming him against the wall of the classroom opposite of the one they had been in, possibly leaning a bruise on the emo teen's shoulder.

Zexion had a small smirk on his face as the door to the classroom opened and out stepped the people he had planned on. Xemnas and Lexaeus.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Xemnas demanded, watching as the giant stomping over to them. He grabbed Cloud by the arms holding VI and yanked him away from him, a tight grip on him. Xemnas looked at the pink and blue haired teens. "You two go back to the dorm. I'll be questioning the two of you later." He hissed, watching as Zexion somehow managed to get the shocked teen to move and leave.

He strode over to Cloud. "Mind explaining, why you attacked my organization members?" he growled. The blonde shrugged. "Ask the pansy." He said with a smirk on his face. Xemnas gave him a blank look. "I'm planning on it…" he said. Looking up at Lexaeus, he said "One punch." Then he turned and walked away.

Cloud looked up at the giant still holding him, but only with one hand while the other was raised in a fist.

CRACK!

He hit the wall as he was released right before the fist hit his face, a cracking sound indicating that his nose was now broken, blood dribbling from it down his chin. He stared at Lexaeus just walked away, following Xemnas.

Zexion carefully set the still-shocked pinkette on his bunk. "Relax Marly...Go to sleep." He suggested sighing as his friend changed from shocked to sleepy, laying down and shut his eyes, going to sleep. He stood up and walked out of the room, freezing as he turned and saw Xemnas and Lexaeus standing over him.

Xemnas looked at Lexaeus who nodded, picking up his little boyfriend and they walked away to the meeting room, clear out of earshot of the pink haired teen. Lexaeus set Zexion down in a chair. "Explain VI. What exactly happened?" Xemnas demanded, staring down at the bookworm.

Zexion moved back in the chair, actually intimidated by his superior. "Okay…How should I explain this..." he started to say. "You know that guy, Cloud? Well…Oh geez Marluxia is going to kill me…"

"SPILL IT ALREADY!"

"Xemnas SHUT UP!" Zexion snapped at him. "At a party about half a year ago, when Marluxia had to babysit Demyx, he had been given Rohypnol, otherwise known as roofies or 'the date rape drug' by Cloud, along with a male pregnancy pill. You realize what he did, right?" the grey-haired teen nodded. "But neither me nor Marluxia know why, so don't bother asking. But recently he has told me that if he had gotten an abortion, then the blonde would have killed him." He explained with a sigh. "In plain words. The child isn't Vexen's and Marluxia cannot do anything about it."

The superior stared at him for a moment, before saying "I'll have to tell IV about thi-" "NO!" All three heads turned and looked at Marluxia, who had slipped into the room without them knowing. "You can't tell Vexen! Please! You can't! If Cloud finds out that Vexen knows then….then….I don't know what he would do but it won't be good!" the pinkette pleaded, shaking.

"V, VI. Take XI back to his room. We'll discuss this later. I promise I won't tell IV." He added, seeing the freaked out look on the flowery teen's face. "Calm down and get some rest." He ordered, watching as Lexaeus and Zexion took Marluxia out of the room. He sat down on the sofa chair, rubbing his temples. He'll have to talk to the head of the FF building about this, with Marluxia.

But there would be two problems with that.

One, Cloud would most likely be there, and seeing how Marluxia was when he saw him, he doubted the pink-haired teen would want to be in the same room as him again.

Secondly, Marluxia probably wouldn't go anyways. Which meant he'd have to ask them to come to us.

He groaned, then stood up and walked out of the room, then out of the building.


	5. Chapter 5: Discussion

Roxas, Part Five

Xemnas walked across the campus to the Basement Building, where the 'leaders' of each building would usual discuss things in quiet. He pulled his phone out and searched for a certain number. Once he found it and called it, he leaned against the wall of the dark building, listening to the ring.

"Hello?"

"Rufus. This is Xemnas. I need to have a discussion with you immediately."

"Why?"

"It involves Cloud and Marluxia. Please meet me at the Basement Building soon."

Ding

The blonde haired teen put his phone back in his pocket, before standing up and excusing himself from the oh-so-boring lecture class that he was in. He shut the door behind him and walked out of the building.

Approximately 14 minutes later, the two teens were in the Basement Building, sitting in the lounge. "So what is the situation, Xemnas?" he asked, staring at the grey haired teen sitting across from him. "According to Zexion, Cloud had gotten Marluxia pregnant with the use of drugs and pregnancy pills a-" "And you just figured that out now?"

Xemnas raised a brow. "What do you mean?" he questioned. The blonde sighed. "Approximately 2 months ago, Cloud came back looking _happy_. He wouldn't explain why, so I **forced** it out of him." "And you didn't tell me then WHY?" "I assumed you would've already knew…"

He facepalmed. "Marluxia, nor Zexion who seemed to have known about the entire thing, said anything about Cloud." He grumbled. "And after a small encounter between the three that happened earlier this day, I questioned Zexion about it and he explained it to me. I need to have you and Cloud meet Marluxia and myself at the Organization XIII building in a few hours or so."

"Alright. Will you be planning on telling Marluxia about this?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because if I even suggested that Cloud and him meet, I am positive that he would try to murder me."

"…Good point. So once classes are over?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I shall meet you there with Cloud."

They both nodded, standing up. They shook hands, then walked out, going back to their own classes.


	6. Chapter 6: Bet

Roxas, Part Six

~Mini Time Skip (cause I'm lazy) ~

Knock! Knock!

Xemnas opened the door, stepping back so Rufus, Cloud, and Reno could walk in. He shut the door behind them. He ignored the I-don't-want-to-be-here look from Cloud, looking from Reno , to Rufus. "Why is he here?" he questioned, looking back to the grinning red-head. "Yo." He greeted.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Plus he already knew about the entire thing."

"Ah." Xemnas said, turning around. "Follow me please." He said, walking down the hall. Once they reached the dorm room, Xemnas opened the door, going inside. Rufus and Cloud followed with Reno behind them.

Marluxia and Zexion were sitting on the bottom bunk, with the blunette braiding the pinkette's hair, who seemed to be in a sort of trance, a calm look on his face. He looked up from his braiding at Xemnas. "Hello Superior …" he said, then looked behind the gray-haired teen at the others. "Why are they here?" he asked, looking down at Marluxia, who had went back to normal and was looking at them as well.

" Marl- "

"GET OUT!" Marluxia screamed, throwing the pillow he had been holding at Cloud, who ducked.

"ACK!"

Thump!

Zexion raised a brow, then quickly grabbed Marluxia's hands as he reached for another pillow. He looked at Reno as he sat up, both hands on his head. "Ow…..What the hell was that for?"

"…"

"Marluxia calm down. We are here to discuss what happened. Reno could you close the door?" Xemnas said, watching as the red-head got back up with a grumble and shut the door. "Alright. Now we are all here, not including Zexion and Reno-"

"HEY!"

"-to discuss why Cloud got Marluxia pregnant-"

"He better have a damn good reason-"

"-and see if we can't d-"

"Would you forgive me if I did?"

"HELL NO!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH TALKING!"

The two looked at a pissed-off looking Xemnas, and immediately shut up. "Good. Now as I was saying. We are here to discuss the 'Pregnancy Situation'" the superior told them. "First of all, why exactly did Cloud get Marluxia pregnant in the first place?"

"I can answer that." Reno said, grinning and leaning against the wall. They all looked at the redhead, except for Cloud, who glared. "Reno don't you da-" "Shut the fuck up blondie." Reno snapped. "Cloud got Marluxia pregnant because of a bet."

"WHAT?"


	7. Chapter 7: Explanation

Roxas, Part Seven

"YOU BASTARD!"

It took Zexion, Reno (with orders from Rufus), and Xemnas to prevent Marluxia from strangling the blonde, who hadn't moved. "Marluxia calm down!" "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWwwnnn..." Marluxia shouted, before slowly relaxing, shutting his eyes and falling back on the bed.

"What the hell, Zexion?"

"When you hang out with him almost 24/7 when he gets mad you need to be prepared."

"Ah."

"So back onto the subject…"

"Mind explaining the bet?"

"I'm not going to say a word."

"Shut up blondie he wasn't talking to you."

"…"

"So as I was saying before the pixie tried to strangle Cloud; this whole thing was because of a bet between Cloud and Sephiroth." Reno started, moving away from the sleeping pinkette. "This was one of their stupid boredom bets, y'know like the one where Sephiroth bet that Cloud couldn't dye my hair neon green, which sephy won cause I overheard them talking about it and didn't let Cloud anywhere near my beautiful, long red hair that-"

"GET ON WITH THE DAMN EXPLANATION ALREADY!"

"Okay okay. Sheesh. So as I was saying, Cloud and Sephiroth made one of their stupid bets: Getting someone from the Orgy 13-"

"ORGANIZATION 13!"

"Yeah Yeah Whatever. Getting someone from the Organization 13 building preggo. So it could have been anyone."

"But why did he choose Marly?"

"Like Reno said, it could have been anyone."

"But how did he do it?"

"Mpreg pills."

"But how did he get them?"

"Hojo."

"What?"

"Hojo gave him the pills."

"But how-"

"Ahem."

All of them, excluding Marluxia, looked at Cloud, who had spoken up (for once) and was now standing up. "Hojo had finished working on a small tablet that would allow males to get pregnant and be able to go through the birthing process successfully, but he hadn't tested it out yet, and I was more than happy to help him with that if I was able to win my bet, seeing as there are only three girls in the Organization 13 building, the pills increased my chances. Also, since I heard that that brat and flower boy were going to go to the FF party, I couldn't let the opportunity pass, could I?"

"…You really went all out to win this bet?"

"Yes and I still plan on winning it."

"…I think we are done here. You can leave now." Xemnas announced, staring at the creepy blonde as he was the first to leave, followed by Rufus. Reno waved to them "See ya in class, later." He said, leaving last. Xemnas sighed, then turned to the blue and pink-haired teens. "We can discuss this when XI has woken up." He told Zexion, before walking out.

Zexion sighed as well, before moving to get up, only to feel a hand grab his shirt. "Zexy…" a familiar whine was spoken behind him. He sat back down and looked at the pixie. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough.."

Zexion patted Marluxia's hand, then said "Are you alright?" He shook his head. No. Of course he wouldn't be.

"What's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"The baby…What is going to happen to it?"

"Well…"

"I…don't want to get rid of it…"

"Why not? I mean, do you want to keep the kid that isn't even Vex-"

"As far as I'm concerned, the childis mine and _Vexen's_. Not…that bastard's…He can go die in a hole for all I care. I want to keep it."

"Marl-"

"Zexy shut it. I've made my decision and I'm going to stick with it. Got it?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. No point in arguing with a pregnant Marluxia. He watched as the pinkette closed his eyes, then said "I'm going to go to sleep…" He nodded, then stood up, then walked out of the dorm room.

Just as he was about to turn the corner, he stopped, staring with his one visible eye at Xemnas…

And Vexen.


End file.
